ccfalloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200217-history
Ohio Radio
The Ohio Radio is a radio station in Ohio, with repeater stations in Wyoming, Washington, Colorado, and Louisiana. The station airs many different songs, with genres consisting of Oldies, Rock 'n Roll, Blues, Patriotic, and other types of music. The station plays music from 10:00PM to 5:00AM, run the news from 5:00AM to 7:00AM, run more music from 7:00AM to 12:00PM, run more news from 12:00PM to 1:00PM, run more music from 1:00PM to 3:00PM, do a Salute To The Troops at 3:00PM, followed by the Ohioan Talk Show until 5:00PM, with more music until 7:00PM, when the news runs until 10:00PM. Emergency Alert System messages are frequent, usually from radiation storms, tornadoes, and radioactive lightning storms. EAS messages from nearby or present combat are frequent. The most severe messages are warnings of potential nuclear warfare between the New California Republic and Ohio. Those warnings are meant to prepare the population to take shelter in case any anti-nuclear defense system components fail. Oldies, Orchestral Music, Country https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xO9a5KAtmTM Beautiful Ohio (1919) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c0o_2aMKdjc Begin The Beguine https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=txPqV0lZaSE Let's Go Sunning https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i47axy1aRTA Civilization https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WEbYfzhYQo4 Anything Goes https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ACWbrqkPdQ Easy Living https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0BSz7iOO-4o Swing Doors https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yawth9IrEbQ Jazzy Interlude https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xhcV6DBPvv8 I Don't Want To Set The World On Fire https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pPArO-OI_3U Big Iron https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1DD_NCM_RJs Jingle, Jangle, Jingle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DDqWFwNXQqo Sing, Sing, Sing https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X-BKA69MuzQ Stars Of The Midnight Ranges https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GEZybStTR4E I've Heard That Song Before https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ftFtJxuztQ8 Heartaches By The Number https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3t3Ky5F0XCs Lone Star Rock, Rock 'n Roll https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qHGXfJKv6mU Come Together https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6FhbcmgIADQ Jailhouse Rock https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bYMfsUgbhN4 Blue Suede Shoes https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rcU4Ld5phTU Hound Dog https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yFHg0uRAyVs I Love Rock n' Roll https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=serV18MirGg Hit Me With Your Best Shot https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qSzpp6a2l4Q One Way Or Another https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OBwS66EBUcY I Need A Hero MORE COMING SOON, STAY TUNED. Blues, Soul, Patriotic COMING SOON, STAY TUNED. Public Service Announcements and Commercials "Please think dearly of your troops fighting in Arizona. They have been fighting to protect you from harm, and so you should protect them from potential starvation and dehydration; send in potatoes, corn, beans, meat, cheese, and chocolate to keep their stomachs full, and send in milk, water, and coffee to keep them hydrated and happy. To assist the war effort dealing with industry, send in excess grease, depleted fusion cores, and depleted fusion cells. It's the least you can do to help our soldiers." "Are you that patriotic someone? Are you an able-bodied man who knows how to shoot, and how to take orders and commands, without hesitance? Are you that engineer who loves to work with machinery, firearms, lasers, and fusion? Are you that coach who gains success by leading your school sports team? If so, then you can be the perfect puzzle piece in the military! Let's face it, the military needs more men like you, and you need the honor of serving your state and your country. Go to any recruiting station usually located in any town square, mall, restaurant complex, or housing development administration complex. Make a difference in a broad area, and be the person who protects, serves, and assists." "It only takes one driver to disrupt the highways and roads, to cause damage, or even to take the lives of other innocent people. The Ohio State Highway Patrol encourages you to be safe, and to signal lane changes and turns, drive at or below the speed limit, yield to school buses and emergency vehicles, report dangerous hazards on the roadway or from roadway structures, and to stop at any stop sign or red light. School zone fines can cost anywhere from $500 to $50,000, depending on a speed from ten to one-hundred miles over the speed limit. Be safe, smart, and an excellent driver." "Hello, my name is Jebediah Smith, owner and founder of Smith's Superstores. I would like you to shop at my establishments all around the state. We sell everything, from simple groceries, to televisons, toys, and tires. We have lots of things for you to purchase, and we also lease items on rental with a weekly payment. We also now stock electronic components, motors, electrical items, and the brand-new RobCo A10 series desktop computers, complete with a 3.0 Ghz 4-core transistor processor, 2 GB graphics card, 12 GB of memory, and a 4 TB solid state drive. Oh, and did we mention it's an all-in-one unit with an integrated 1920x1080p monitor and speakers? It costs... $799.99? That's LOW PRICE, only at Smith's Superstores. Locations include Columbus, Cincinatti, Mount Vernon, Lancaster, Washington Courthouse, Mansfield, Elyria, Cambridge, Athens, Chillicothe, Sidney, and Jefferson." "Got a new firearm? I'm Chief Monaco, with the Dublin Police Department. I remind all firearms owners living in Dublin that you are required to register any firearm you may own, with a penalty of $500 for failing to do so within two weeks of purchase. There's no excuse; there are billboards right here in Dublin to remind you, as well as stickers on our patrol cruisers. Plus, you're hearing this right now, so I again encourage you to register your firearms. You can do this by talking to one of the nine secretaries at the Dublin Police Department, and be informed that you should NOT bring the firearm to the station. There are always three secretaries on duty for each of the three shifts. Thank you, and have a nice day." "It's big, it's fast, it's got the horsepower, and it's got a nice look. What is it? It's the 2310 Corvega Cougar. Complete with a 300 horsepower engine, extra-traction tires, a cold-air intake, heated leather seats, a wooden fire-retardant dashboard, AM-FM radio, and a 8 by 4 inch touchscreen display capable of receiving video-radio transmissions, it's got the best comfort features. For safety, a full steel frame supplemented by aluminum and tungsten bracing ensures your car can take a hit from a semi, shatterproof glass ensures you will not get any cuts, advanced shocks ensure most force from an impact is dissipated through the frame, and ceramic brakes can stop it in three seconds at a speed of 60 MPH. The price is phenomenal; $25,000. Complete with all regulation-required safety features." "Do you have a Teco Fusion Motor? The Teco Fusion Motor is a new motor that is powered by one to seven fusion cores that are put into the core slots located in a battery box, hooked up to the motor through a control box, that can modify the speed, presets, and automatic features of the motor. Available through custom order with 1 horsepower to 50 horsepower and 600 RPM to 7200PM by catalog or at any Smith's Superstore and electrical store. The best part is that there is no assembly required besides mounting the motor to a surface, connecting the object to the motor shaft, connecting the wire conduits, and mounting the battery and control boxes to a surface. It's a plug-and-go solution. You can also program it to follow an automatic routine or action. Starting at $400, ending at $20,000." Category:Radio Stations